We're killers
by Queen L
Summary: Éramos jóvenes. Éramos soldados. Éramos niños obligados a pelear una guerra en la cual habíamos nacido. Éramos los destinados a perder. Éramos asesinos.
1. I

Todo los derechos reservados a J.K. Rowling. Ni los personajes, ni lugares son míos, sólo los cojo para divertirme un rato.

* * *

><p><em>there's a war we can't ignore<em>

_waging silence on our lives_

_we will overcome what the cowards run and hide_

_we were born to take it back_

25 de Diciembre. 1977. Hogwarts.

Navidad. Dulce Navidad. Hogwarts esperaba las fiestas a lo grande. Ese año, en conmemoración a la festividad, el colegio había organizado un gran festejo, donde todos estarían invitados. Desde los más jóvenes de tercer año, hasta los antiguos alumnos, graduados hace muchos años. Se haría un baile, uno de una magnitud que le mundo mágico no veía hace años, ¡el Ministro de la magia en persona asistiría! Era un momento relajado, un brillo de luz sobre la oscuridad que comenzaba a cernirse sobre sus cabezas. El frío era glacial, pero no caían más que unos copos de nieve, apenas perceptible, si uno decidía dar un paseo por los jardines.

El Gran Comedor se había decorado para la ocasión. Había grandes meses repletas de comidas, fuentes congeladas, ninfas azules revoloteando en lo alto, los viejos árboles, con sus mejores decoraciones. Incluso, había conseguido invitar a una de las más famosas bandas de la época para musicalizar la ocasión. _Las Mandragoras Chillonas_ se preparaban para tocar. Siendo todavía las siete, estaban recién preparando el sonido y el escenario. Colgando las últimas guirnaldas, congelando las últimas fuentes. Los elfos domésticos estaban listos con sus bandejas para pasear entre los invitados, que no tardarían en llegar. Muchos de ellos ya esperaban sus carruajes en Hogsmeade.

Lily Evans estaba en la habitación de las chicas de séptimo curso de Gryffindor, y se miraba al espejo con un claro nerviosismo. Su madre le había enviado un vestido elegante y oscuro, que en su opinión le hacía ver más blanca que de costumbre. En las dos camas a su lado, sus amigas, Dorcas Meadowes, y Mary Macdonald ya estaban listas, con sus vestidos puestos, e, incluso en el caso de Mary, con un peinado muy elegante.

— Si sigues mirándote al espejo te tragará —bufó Dorcas, que estaba desparramada en la cama, sin interesarse demasiado por arrugar su ropa.

— ¿Crees que me veo bien? —preguntó, insegura, Lily.

— Sí, Lils, perfecta —rodó lo ojos Doe.

— ¡Le encantarás a Lorcan! —aseguró Mary.

Lorcan no era otro que Lorcan McLaird, un chico de Ranveclaw que estaba también en sexto. Lily y él habían comenzado a salir a principios del verano, y obviamente irían al baile como pareja. Lorcan era un muchacho alegre e imaginativo, que, en realidad, jamás se preocupaba mucho por cómo se vestía su novia, siempre que estuviera feliz y pudieran discutir sobre el último libro de descubrimientos mágicos.

— Están saliendo hace cinco meses, no creo que tengas que seguir impresionándolo —acotó Doe—. ¿No se supone que es un poco eso las relaciones? ¡Ya puedes verte horrible!

— ¡Dorcas! —rió Mary, lanzándole una almohada.

Doe le devolvió el tiro.

— Dorcas, no lances las cosas de Ivory —reprendió Mary.

Ivory era la compañera de Gryffindor de Mary y Lily, y la dueña de la cama que estaba ocupando Dorcas. La chica no era una leona, iba a Hufflepuff, pero pasaba mucho tiempo en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, lo que sabía podía traerles más de un problema. Pero era una ocasión especial, por lo que nadie se preocupaba.

— Muy bien —asintió Lily, acomodándose el cabello—. Bajemos, los chicos tienen que estar esperándonos.

Mary también tenía novio. Edgar Bones, un chico de Hufflepuff que era buen amigo de Dorcas. Llevaba unos quince minutos esperando frente a la puerta de la Sala Común según lo que sabían.

La Sala Común de Gryffindor estaba repleta de gente. Todos estaban mucho más arreglados que de costumbre, y el ambiente animado parecía menos revoltoso, no había discos volando, ni aviones de papel dando vueltas entre los alumnos. Las tres chicas se abrieron paso hasta la puerta, donde Edgar ya les estaba esperando.

— ¡Qué bien vestido vas! —halagó Dorcas al verlo, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

— Deja de coquetear con mi novio, zorrilla —regañó Mary en un tono divertido.

— Estás preciosa, Mary —sonrió Edgar, besándole cortamente—. ¿Lorcan nos espera abajo, Lily?

— Sí, quería acompañar a su hermana —sonrió la pelirroja—. Más bien vigilar a su cita.

— ¿Y tú con quién vas, Doe? —preguntó Edd.

— Con Peter —se encogió de hombros—. Así que me quedaré aquí, vosotros iros, salvad a Pandora del estúpido Lorcan —bromeó.

Pandora McLaird iba a sexto, y sufría de la protección de su hermano. Agradecía que estuviera saliendo con Lily, así dejaba de poner tanta atención a sus asuntos. Doe se quedó en el cuadro de la señora gorda, viendo como sus amigos se dirigían a la fabulosa fiesta.

(***)

— ¡Maldita corbata! —exclamó Peter Pettigrew, haciéndose el nudo por milésima vez.

— Quédate quieto, Pete —ordenó James, acercándose para ayudarlo.

Los chicos de séptimo de Gryffindor también se estaban preparando para la fiesta. Sus túnicas no eran muy diferentes a las que usaban todos los días, pero aun así se habían preocupado por verse bien. Hasta Remus había gastado gran parte de su tiempo intentando que su cabello no se viera como de recién levantado.

— Así que Dorcas Meadowes, eh, Pete —sonrió ladino Sirius Black.

El aludido enrojeció un poco.

— Perfecto, Colagusano —halagó James, terminando de hacer el nudo—. ¿Y de dónde has sacado esa corbata?

— La he comprado con Doe, me ha dicho que le parecía divertida —explicó, nervioso, sin ánimos de hablar sobre el asunto.

Sirius rió. La corbata era lo menos serio del mundo, era de un color amarillo chillón, y tenía un patrón de lechuzas con los ojos muy abiertos, y una expresión que jamás había visto en un animal real.

— La única Hufflepuff que está chiflada —negó con la cabeza Canuto.

— No está loca —defendió Remus.

— Lo que sea, ¿tienes las cosas para esta noche, Cornamenta?

— ¿Cómo se te ocurre siquiera preguntarlo, Black? —replicó pícaro, James, saltando por encima del montón de ropa sucia que siempre se acumulaba en su lado de la habitación—. Ah, Quejicus y sus amigotes nos la pagarán.

— ¿Le has contado el plan a Rain? —preguntó Lunático.

— He tenido que, si no, no habría podido sacármela de encima para llevarlo a cabo.

— Sólo esperemos que no suelte la lengua, no sé qué rollo se trae con Avery últimamente —bufó Sirius.

(***)

— ¡Te ves genial! —exclamó Doe, al ver bajar a Peter—. Me concede esta noche, oh, príncipe —le guiñó un ojo, haciendo el tonto.

— Yo que tú cambio de pareja mientras tenga tiempo —le picó James, ganándose un golpe por parte de Hufflepuff—. Te ves horrible, ¿siquiera hoy te has peinado?

— Se llama look _savage_—corrigió, poniendo una voz agudísima—. Ahora, portaros bien, porque me llevaré a este señor —cogió a Peter del brazo, y se despidió de los otros tres con la mano.

Los dos se abrieron paso por la Sala Común de Gryffindor juntos. Dorcas y Peter eran amigos desde antes de llegar a Hogwarts. Sus madres habían sido amigas en el colegio, y se habían criado básicamente juntos, viviendo sólo a unas cuadras de distancia el uno del otro. No eran realmente una pareja, pero ninguno de los dos había conseguido a nadie para el baile, por lo que habían decidido que irían juntos, y la pasarían bien; vale, o eso decían. A decir verdad, Doe le había rogado que fueran juntos porque le apenaba no tener pareja, y él había aceptado.

— ¿Rain dijo que esperaría arriba, o en el Gran Comedor? —curioseó Remus.

— No recuerdo, mejor salgo antes que se enfade —se apresuró a decir James, recordando su cita.

Él también desapareció entre la gente.

— Ah, nuestros niños ya son grandes —bromeó Sirius, poniéndose melodramático.

Remus rodó los ojos. Ninguno de los dos había quedado con ninguna chica. Sirius había recibido varias propuestas, pero las había rechazado sabiendo que Remus no iría con nadie. Cuando le preguntaron por qué, dijo que no tenía que llevar a una chica, podía conseguir dos en la fiesta.

(***)

Rain Nott iba a Slytherin, tenía dieciséis años, y en ese momento estaba mortalmente aburrida. Su hermano, Jared, tenía una expresión bastante amarga en la cara, y le miraba fijo, sabiendo con quién pasaría la noche su hermanita. Rain, distaba mucho del estereotipo de Slytherin, algo que pocos podían ver, o más bien, algo que pocos se daban la oportunidad de ver. Estaba sentada al pie de las escaleras, esperando que su idiota preferido hiciera acto de presencia.

— Vete, Jared —pidió, molesta—. ¿No tienes que ir a lamerle el culo a la idiota de Greengrass?

— Hydra no es idiota —replicó, apretando los dientes.

— Deberías hacérselo saber, ella todavía no se ha enterado —rodó los ojos—. ¿No has oído? Se quemó las pestañas intentado alisarse el cabello.

— Dijo que fue tu culpa —le espetó.

Rain rió. Claro que había sido su culpa. La novia de su hermano era la tía más insoportable del mundo, y por desgracia tenían que compartir habitación. No había desaprovechado la oportunidad de arruinar su hermoso rostro antes del baile. Hydra Greengrass era un grano en el culo, y la chica más tonta del planeta, no entendía por qué Jared perdía el tiempo con ella, cuando podía tener chicas mil veces mejores.

— ¿Y qué hay de Potter? No es un candidato a Ravenclaw tampoco —frunció el ceño —. Y es un traidor de la sangre, ¿qué diría madre si se enterase de tus amistades?

— Nada, porque jamás se enterará —respondió, dejando por un momento el tono jocoso.

Jamás debía enterarse. Rain era amiga de James desde el primer día que habían pisado el castillo. No sabía por qué, pero así era, y no pensaba cambiarlo sólo porque a su madre no le gustaba el apellido del chico. ¡Seguía siendo un sangre pura! Y uno con suficiente dinero. ¿Cuándo habían comenzado a salir? Hace sólo unos meses. Él se había declarado, y ella lo había aceptado con los brazos abiertos. No sabía si lo amaba, tampoco acostumbraba a llamarle _novio_. Pero era alguien importante, siempre lo sería.

Jared le había guardado el secreto todos esos años, y lo seguiría haciendo. Su hermana era insoportable, pero también la persona a la que más quería en el mundo, primero la protegía a ella, después estaban las creencias familiares. Aunque, últimamente, éstas comenzaran a pelear en su cabeza. ¿Y si lo correcto era delatarla? Poco a poco creía que ese idiota de Potter la estaba llevando por el mal camino.

— ¿Y por qué va contigo? ¿No pudo conseguir ninguna otra idiota? —alzó una ceja Jared. No sabía que ambos estaban saliendo, de hecho, pocos lo sabían. En público, su trato no era diferente.

Agradeció verse interrumpida, porque estaba tardando en formular una respuesta inteligente.

— ¡Rain! —exclamó James, que bajaba por las escaleras apresurado. Se acercó hasta la chica y le rodeó por la cintura con el brazos—. Nott —saludó a Jared con un cabeceo.

— Potter —escupió el aludido, miró a Rain—. Pórtate bien. Y tú, aleja las manos de mi hermana —amenazó.

— Vete, Jared —ordenó Rain.

Y como siempre que la más pequeña de los Nott pedía algo, lo cumplió. Sonrió abiertamente a James, viendo cómo Jared se alejaba, seguramente en busca de la tonta de su novia. Le dio un beso corto en los labios, con una sonrisa radiante.

— ¿Tienes todo listo? —preguntó la chica.

— La misma pregunta que Canuto, ¿cuándo no está listo James Potter? —sonrió arrogante.

Rain no pudo más que reír. Qué más podía esperar de él.

—¿No has soltado nada, verdad?

—¿Por quién me tomas? ¡Claro que no! —sonrió maliciosa—. Avery se lo merece —aseguró.

(***)

Los primeros bailes habían transcurrido con la elegancia esperada. Albus Dumbledore había dado unas palabras de bienvenida. Los invitados habían asistido desde todas las puntas de Inglaterra, pero el castillo era lo bastante grande como para acogerlos a todos. Incluso Harold Minchum, el Ministro de Magia, se había levantado a desear una Feliz Navidad, sin olvidar recordárseles los duros tiempos que vivían. Pero, en ese momento, los tiempos no parecían duros. El ambiente festivo se había colado en cada uno de los presentes. Por primera vez en meses, todo el mundo reía, bailaba y cenaba, encerrados en una burbuja fina que les alejaba por unas horas de los horrores del exterior. Allí, nada malo podía pasar. Las hadas revoloteaban sobre las cabezas de los invitados, y pequeños regalos caían sobre sus regazos. Sorpresas como sombreros, ratones chillones y ¡hasta ranas de chocolate! Sobre Peter cayó uno lleno de moscas de café con leche, su dulce favorito, que no dudó en compartir con todo aquel que le pidió.

Lorcan también recibió un paquete, uno con una rosa de cristal, que obsequió a Lily.

— De verdad, ¿para mí? —preguntó la pelirroja, sintiéndose halagada, enrojeciendo levemente—. Pero es tan bonita —la tocó con la yema de los dedos.

— No hay otra belleza que la merezca —replicó él.

Edgar le hizo muecas de querer vomitar a Mary, que parecía tan enternecida como su amiga con la escena; golpeó a su novio al ver sus chiquilinadas. El Hufflepuff la rodeó con un brazo, cogiendo una buena ración de puré con el otro. Ella sacudió la cabeza. _Típico de él_. A unos metros, Remus y Sirius observaban la escena con diversión. James y Rain se habían levantado a bailar, en ese momento cantaban a todo pulmón la canción de las _Mandragoras Chillonas._

— ¿Me darás una flor, Lunático? —bromeó Sirius, pestañando repetidas veces; antes de lanzar una carcajada.

— Ha dicho que sólo una belleza se la merece, Canuto —replicó Remus, con diversión.

— ¡Ah! Pero si soy una belleza —sonrió arrogante, girándose a una chica de Ranveclaw que le había mirado toda la noche—. ¿Quieres bailar, preciosa?

La aludida miró a la pareja que había traído a la fiesta, pero no lo dudó un segundo, se levantó de mesa antes de que el Gryffindor pudiera arrepentirse. Remus contuvo la risa ante la expresión del chico que antes estaba con la Ravenclaw. ¡Maldito Canuto! Sólo él podía conseguir cosas con esa facilidad. Doe y Peter al verlo sentado sólo se acercaron. Ellos también habían estado bailando, Doe llevaba la corbata de Pete como bincha, algo que ponía su aspecto más extraño de lo normal.

— ¿Has visto al Ministro? —preguntó la Hufflepuff, robando unas zanahorias del plato del Gryffindor—. Harold Minchum, por su aspecto puedo entender por qué lo han elegido.

Harold había sido electo un año atrás, y tenía el porte de alguien que no se dejaba engañar con facilidad, alguien a quien había que respetar. De rostro rígido y cuadrado, con facciones rectas y duras. Tenía los ojos muy pequeños, de un color negro intenso. Su boca no era más que una línea en una perpetúa mueca de indiferencia. Todo lo contrario a la vieja Ministra, que solía ir con rabanitos colgando de las orejas, y siempre sonreía.

— Lo único que ha hecho ha sido meter más dementores en Azkaban. Todas las semanas el Profeta anuncia nuevas incorporaciones —bufó Lupin.

— Antes de preocuparse por Azkaban debería intentar agarrar a alguien —reflexionó Doe, en un murmullo.

Había muchas personas entre ellos, pero aun así sentía que podía escucharle.

— Todos esos dementores —se estremeció Peter—. ¿Qué-qué pasaría si se escaparan? —tartamudeó un poco, considerando la idea.

— ¡Aparecerían debajo de tu cama! —bromeó Dorcas, empezando a comer sin descaro del plato del Gryffindor.

— Meadowes —reprendió Remus—. Esa es una buena pregunta, Pete, no son realmente criaturas confiables.

— Bah, menudo tema para hablar en este momento —bufó Doe—. Mira a Rain y a James, no sabía que habían venido juntos —señaló mirando la pista de baile.

En efecto, ambos no habían dejado de bailar. Rain reía y dejaba que él le hiciera girar. Cantaban a todo pulmón, ahuyentando a más de uno de los comensales. Un niño de tercero, incluso, se alejó corriendo de ellos. ¡Y es que no sólo cantaban! Hacían unos movimientos tan bruscos, que tenían la mitad de la pista sólo para ellos.

— Creo que nuestro canto no los impresiona —comentó la Slytherin, divertida.

Merlín, allí, mientras él le cogía de la cintura y giraban se daba cuenta de lo mucho que amaba a ese chico. Jodido James Potter, le tenía prendada a él.

— Deberíamos intentar hacerlo más fuerte —dichas las palabras, James comenzó a cantar con todavía más ímpetu.

Y lo hicieron. Gritaron tanto que la mismísima McGonagall apareció para ordenarles que se callaran. Un sermón durante el cual no dejaron de tener sonrisas tontas, tentados a corear al cantante ante el mínimo silencio. Dorcas, Pete y Remus reían en sus asientos. Sirius estaba en un rincón, besando a la Ravenclaw. Lorcan y Lily hablaban sin parar. Edgar y Mary seguían abrazados, ahora lanzándose pequeñas cucharadas de puré, volviendo a ser niños por unos minutos. Era mágico.

Entonces ocurrió. Hubo un destello que por nadie pasó desapercibido. Rain y James se miraron, creyendo que sería hora de su espectáculo, pero tardaron unos segundos en notar que sería algo completamente diferente. La música se detuvo poco a poco, los rostros se giraron hacia el mismo punto. Un minuto de silencio, antes que la risa gélida cortara el aire. Una risa que nacía en el más frío de los corazones, plagada de rabia y crueldad. Alguien chilló con todas sus fuerzas.

_Caos. _


	2. II

Oscuridad.

La fiesta había terminado. Peter oía alguien chillar, pero no sabía qué estaba pasando. El ruido de vidrios rompiéndose le obligó agacharse. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿Por qué estaba ocurriendo? Sabía que sus amigos estaban ahí, pero no podía verlos. Sus pequeños ojos estaban acostumbrados a la oscuridad, pero esa era tan absoluta. Pesaba sobre sus hombros. Quiso hablar, pero tenía la garganta seca. Quería irse, huir tan lejos como pudiese. De forma instantánea comenzó a temblar. Hubo un estallido de luz, y supo que las cosas sólo estaban empezando.

Un destello verde.

Una estampida de estudiantes intentando escapar. Por todo el Gran Comedor había enmascarados, centinelas negros, esperando la orden. ¿La orden de quién? Parecían todos iguales. Clones listos para atacar. ¿Cuál lanzó el hechizo? No sabía decirlo, pero los profesores comenzaron a reaccionar.

— ¡Manteneos debajo de las mesas! —escuchó que la profesora McGongall gritaba.

La mesa en la cual habían estado comiendo salió despedida por los aires. Pete no sabía cuándo se había levantado, pero ahí estaba, de pie. Los chillidos inundaron el lugar. Alguien le empujó, haciéndole caer sobre una chica de tercero de Slytherin que estalló en lágrimas. Su vista se vio bloqueada por un montón de piernas que intentaban escapar, pero no había dónde escapar. Los enmascarados habían cerrado las puertas, y se apostaban en las ventanas; corrían entre los alumnos, lanzando maldiciones. Creyó oír a alguien reírse. Él también quería llorar. La chica le empujó torpemente. Por un instante se quedó allí tendido, sin saber cómo proseguir. Una mano se posó en su brazo, tirando de él.

— Levántate, Gus —apuró, Remus, ayudándole.

— ¿Tenéis las varitas? —preguntó Dorcas—. ¡Maldito vestido! ¿Por qué no les pondrán bolsillos?

Colagusano reaccionó con rapidez, sacó su varita del smokin. La había llevado para poder completar la broma con James. La broma, ya no podía recordar qué iban hacer a Mulciber y Avery. Tomó a la Hufflepuff de la mano, dispuesta a defenderle de quién sea que se acercara. Tener la varita en la mano le daba fuerzas, le hacía sentir seguro. Era como su almohadilla de seguridad, la mantita a la cual podía abrazarse las noches de tormenta. Miró a Remus, él parecía desorientado, más de lo que le había visto en la vida.

— Gus, intenta sacar a Dorcas de aquí, yo iré a buscar a Sirius y James —ordenó.

— No, yo también quiero buscarlos, son mis amigos —replicó, con decisión. No sabía cómo la voz le había salido tan clara.

— Pero no puedes dejarla sola —discutió Remus, señalando a la chica.

— Tampoco puedo dejarte solo a ti.

— Gus…

— Por favor, no quiero que vayas solo…

Hubo una carcajada, y un árbol de Navidad comenzó arder. Todos ardieron. Doce árboles de Navidad en llamas. Las llamas anaranjadas generaban sombras tenebrosas. El lugar ardía. Pronto el humo comenzaría a cegarlos.

— Vale —aceptó Remus, no tenían tiempo para discutir—. Doe, toma —le tendió su varita—. Vamos, Pete, confío en ti

— No, yo le daré mi varita —lo detuvo Peter.

Remus era más habilidoso que él, y no se avergonzaba de admitirlo. En ese momento, su orgullo era la última de sus preocupaciones. Dorcas les sonrió, sólo esperaba que no fuera demasiado difícil, sabía que a veces las varitas prestadas no funcionaban como se esperaba.

— Intentaré buscar a Lily y a Mary —gritó, perdiéndose entre la gente.

Pete corrió detrás de Remus. No sabía por qué corrían, pero le parecía adecuado, no es como si tuvieran en claro en qué dirección dirigirse. Las maldiciones pasaban rozándole, y más de una vez se había visto obligado a conjurar un escudo entre ellos y un atacante. Eran horribles. Las máscaras plateadas parecían sacadas de una pesadilla. Parecía seres infernales, no había un agujero que revelara su naturaleza humana. Sombras moviéndose entre los vivos. Parcas andantes. Un hechizo golpeó al Remus por detrás, haciéndolo caer de cara al suelo.

— ¡Remus!

(***)

— ¡Rain! ¡Rain!

James gritaba a todo pulmón, aunque de poco le serviría. Había tanto ruido. Los oídos le zumbaban aturdidos. Alguien se los había llevado por delante y se habían visto separados, su amiga había desaparecido.

— Eh, Potter —alguien llamó a su nombre.

Al darse vuelta, uno de los enmascarados le estaba apuntando con la varita.

— ¡Protego! —bramó, antes de que el otro pudiera hacer algo.

— ¿No quieres jugar leoncito?

— ¡Ventus!

Una ráfaga arrasó con violencia en esa dirección. El mortífago resultó empujado hacia atrás unos cuantos metros, llevándose por delante a unas cuantas personas. El humo se hacía cada vez más denso. James tosió. No tenía tiempo parar mortífagos, tenía que encontrar a Rain. Siquiera mostró preocupación por el hecho de que supiera su apellido, eran en su amiga en quien podía pensar.

— ¡Depulso! —conjuró, viendo como uno de los enmascarados acechaba a un grupo de chicas de cuarto.

Salió despedido unos cuantos metros, golpeando una de las estatuas de hielo, que con tanto esmero había armado el profesor Filtwich esa mañana. Al reno ya le faltaban los cuernos, y con el golpe quedó sin cabeza.

Unas manos delgadas se cernieron a su brazo, por impulso la empujó.

— ¿Así tratas a tu cita, Potter?

La voz de Rain, tan sarcástica como siempre. Si tenía miedo, no dejaba que se notase. Alguien había apagado algunos fuegos, y el que quedaba encendido no alumbraba lo suficiente, no podía leer en su rostro cómo se sentía. No tenía miedo, siquiera había sacado su varita. James frunció el ceño. ¡Él tan preocupado y ella tan tranquila! Pero no le importó, se abrazó a ella, temiendo perderla nuevamente.

— Merlín —suspiró—. Hay que buscar a Sirius, él…

Pero un golpe seco detrás de ellos cortó sus palabras.

(***)

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó Sirius a la chica que había estado besando hace sólo unos minuto, parecía una vida atrás.

— Julia —respondió ella.

Julia Shadow iba a sexto, y era una estudiante de Ravenclaw. Solía ser una chica bastante despierta, ruda, la clase de persona que se creía capaz de enfrentar cualquier situación. Julia "_tetas de acero"_ solía decirle un tío con el cual había salido el año anterior. Había ido al baile con un pelmazo de Gryffindor, y no había dejado pasar la oportunidad de cambio. Sirius Black era guapísimo, valía la pena un baile para tocarle por debajo de la remera. Esperaba todo de esa noche, menos quedar encerrada en un campo de batalla.

— No te separes de mí —ordenó.

— Mis amigas… ellas…

_Venga, Juls,_ se ordenó. Se sentía tan fuera de sí misma, tan inútil. Era como estar viéndolo todo desde un punto alejado, una tercera persona testigo de una catástrofe. Era como mirar una película. No sentía a la gente golpeándola para escapar, ni se inmutó cuando una persona pasó volando sobre su cabeza. Seguía aferrada a la mano de Sirius como si fuera una cadena a la realidad. Estaba ahí, estaba viva, todo eso estaba pasando.

— Estarán bien —intentó reconfortarla Black—. ¡Échate! —gritó.

El chico empujó el cuerpo de ambos hacia abajo, una maldición pasó sobre sus cabezas. La Ravenclaw se dejó caer como una muñeca de goma.

— Venga, muévete.

Sirius tiró de ella. Su mente estaba clara. Tenían que salir de allí. Aprovechó la luz que aportaban los árboles quemados para buscar una salida. Creyó ver la profesora McGonagall indicar una salida. Ahí tenían que ir. Se aferró a Julia con fuerza, no la conocía, pero no por eso la abandonaría.

Ella no preguntó nada, se dejó guiar. Confiaba en él, porque no le quedaba más opción. Y, tal vez, porque ella sola no habría sabido qué hacer, hacia dónde moverse. Atrás era adelante, y adelante era atrás. Las personas a su alrededor parecían todas iguales, soldados sin rostros, luchando por algo que no comprendía.

— Siri_uuuu_s —cantó una voz detrás de ellos.

Sólo faltaban unos metros. Unos pocos pasos y estarían a salvo. La figura negra apareció frente a ellos, entonando un ritmo infantil, que Black conocía bien. Sabía quién era, y por primera vez tuvo verdadero miedo. No, no, no. Tendría que haber sabido que ella estaba allí.

— ¡Feliz Navidad! —chilló.

— ¿Qué está…?

Pero Julia Shadow no pudo terminar lo que estaba diciendo, eligió el peor momento para soltar de Black. Un paso mal dado, y un hechizo que no debía alcanzarle llegó a ella. Sintió el dolor recorriéndole el cuerpo, un tajo se abrió en la mitad de su cuerpo. Sus piernas temblaron, incapaces de soportar su peso.

— Sirius —susurró, confundida.

Algo cayó de altura, y la figura que la había atacado se desvaneció. El chico se echó al piso, intentando contener la sangre que salía del vientre de Julia. Le había cortado el estómago, una franja grande, que la cubría casi en su totalidad.

Joder, había tanta sangre.

(***)

Mary, Edgar, Lorcan y Lily había conseguido ocultarse. La profesora McGonagall había abierto una brecha por la cual estaba evacuando a todos aquellos que podía. Estaban a salvo en la antecámara. Mary lloraba, oculta en brazos de Edgar. Los ruidos del Gran Comedor les parecían ajenos, como si estuvieran ocurriendo en un mundo paralelo, uno lo bastante cercano como para no tocarlos.

Había mucha gente allí adentro también, pero Lily no veía a Dorcas entre ninguno de los grupos. Su amiga estaba ahí afuera, con los locos que habían atacado el colegio. ¿Estaría Dumbledore haciendo algo? ¿Llegarían refuerzos? Tal vez, los refuerzos ya estaban ahí, medio borrachos, encandilados por la felicidad. El jefe de aurors había sido invitado, pero, qué tanto podía estar haciendo. Había tantos civiles, tantos que podían salir heridos ante el mínimo error. La pelirroja tenía miedo. Miedo por no vivir una noche más. Miedo de perder a sus amigos. Miedo de moverse ayudar.

Dirigió su mirada a Lorcan. Él era el valiente, el dulce y fuerte. No se había dejado ganar por la situación, se movía entre los refugiados viendo cómo se encontraban, intentando dar una mano a los heridos. Y sí que había heridos. No de gravedad, pero todos se habían llevado pequeños cortes, moratones, a una chica el vidrio de una copa se le había clavado en el ojo. Lily había huido luego de ver la sangre negra que le salía por la misma. Había querido toda la vida ser sanadora, y ahí, cuando la necesitaban, se dejaba ganar por los nervios.

— Mary hay que buscar a Doe —dijo, con un hilo de voz.

Se levantó.

¿Cómo podía haber pasado tanto tiempo ahí sentada?

Mary levantó la mirada. Los rizos castaños le caían por el rostro. Tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, los labios temblorosos de tanto llorar, se sostenía a la túnica de Edgar con fuerza, incapaz de soltarlo, temiendo perderse si lo había.

— Te- tengo que ir —anunció.

— ¡No! ¡No, Lily! —gimió Mary—. Quédate, quédate, ella está bien, está viniendo —suplicó.

No quería perderla de vista, ¿y si no volvía a verla? No tenía a Doe, pero la tenía ella.

— Mary, no puedo dejarla ahí afuera sola.

— No está sola, está con Peter y Remus —la voz le salía cortada—. Lily, no me dejes, por favor —suplicó.

— Mary… —Edgar susurró.

—Lily, no puedes dejar —espetó. Sabía que estaba siendo egoísta, pero no le importaba. Necesitaba a Lily, necesitaba saber que estaba a salvo.

— Mary, no podemos abandonar a Doe —sacudió la cabeza.

Salió de allí tan rápido como pudo. La profesora Sprout le gritó algo cuando salió, pero pronto se vio demasiado ocupada, dos mortífagos estaban intentando colarse en el refugio. El humo estaba aclarando, pero aun así tuvo que taparse la cara para poder avanzar. Era el infierno. Llamas rojas, gritos, llantos. Pasó por encima de algo –o alguien-, escuchó el crujir debajo de sus pies. ¿Cómo encontraría a Doe en ese desastre? Miles de nombre eran gritados. ¿Cómo haría su voz la diferencia?

— ¡Dorcas! —gritó, a pesar de todo.

No recibió respuesta, pero tampoco la esperaba. Continuó andando sin rumbo, intentando ver. Avisó a quién pudo que se movieran hasta donde estaban los profesores, pero no estaba segura de que estuvieran haciéndole caso, jamás hacían caso a los prefectos, ella lo tenía en claro. Merlín, Dorcas, ¿dónde diablos podía estar?

No supo cuánto anduvo. Pero entonces la vio, a lo lejos. Su cabello rubio al viento, y su varita moviéndose, intentado repeler los ataques. Uno de los enmascarados la estaba atacando, pero la hufflepuff se defendía con furia. Los rayos la rozaban. Lily sacó su varita y corrió hacia ella. A diferencia de sus amigas había creado una especie de bolsillo, no entendía cómo las otras dos se habían separado de sus varitas, era lo único que les confería verdadera seguridad, al menos a ella.

Intentó apuntar al mortífago, pero ambos se movían con ímpetu, danzaban con violencia. La gente se abría paso a su alrededor. ¿Cómo diablos se había metido Dorcas en algo así? Pero no tenía tiempo de pensar, debía ayudarla antes de que perdiera. Un movimiento en falso, y la perdería para siempre. Los rayos verdes no le acobardaban.

— ¡Expelliermus! —gritó Lily, intentado dar al atacante, pero este apenas se inmutó.

Doe sí lo notó, miró en su dirección.

— ¡Lily! —exclamó, distraída por un momento.

Fue un segundo de distracción que el enemigo aprovechó. Con un movimiento de muñeca hizo que Dorcas perdiera el conocimiento, la hufflepuff no tuvo tiempo de responder, el hechizo le dio de lleno en el pecho, haciéndola caer hacia atrás. Lily chilló.

— ¡Dorcas!

La pelirroja saltó con todas sus fuerzas, esta vez, cuando blandió la varita, el hechizo dio al enemigo. El mortífago se giró a ella, y pudo jurar que bajo la máscara, éste sonreía.

— ¡Zancadilla!

Conjuró la joven.

— ¡Desmaius!

— ¡Protego!

Lily se defendió justo a tiempo.

— Colloshoo

Los zapatos del mortífago se hundieron el suelo, impidiéndole el movimiento. Lily sonrió triunfante.

— ¡Relaskio!

La pelirroja sintió que alguien le golpeaba en el estómago, empujando todo su cuerpo hacia atrás. La sonrisa se borró de sus labios en un instante. Estaba perdiendo, Merlín, el estaba inmovilizado, pero estaba perdiendo. Otro hechizo le golpeó, y sintió como alguien le sacaba todo el aire de los pulmones, un dolor punzante el pecho, que llenó su vista de puntos negros por un momento. No podía perder, tenía que seguir.

Pero a él no parecía importarle qué pasaba con ella, en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad se giró a Dorcas, que seguía tendida en el piso. Lily vio cómo levantaba la varita, y supo que si no hacía algo su amiga moriría.

— ¡Ventus!

Pese a lo poco que sentía su cuerpo, la ráfaga azotó con fuerza. El cuerpo del mortífago se vio arrastrado como una hoja, la violencia del impacto le hizo aterrizar, como antes había hecho aquel que atacó a James, en una de las estatuas. Pero no fue una caída limpia. El hielo, tan firme como siempre, se clavó en su espalda. La única pata del reno que quedaba en pie pronto se tiñó del color de la sangre.

Estaba muerto.

Lily Evans lo había matado.

Un ruido seco sonó a sus espaldas. Otro cuerpo cayó desde lo alto del salón, como si lo tuvieran colgando en el techo. Harold Minchum estaba muerto. La voz de Dumbledore se oyó por encima del silencio que generó la visión del cadáver del Ministro.

En un instante el humo de disipó.


End file.
